dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Strength
Strength is a primary Stat representing physical power. Strength is used when calculating damage from melee weapons, shortbows, and longbows. The ability to withstand attacks is represented by Defense. (STR 393),and Vehemence (+10% STR) is equipped giving (207+393)*1.1=674.3 total]] Overview with a core strength of 220]] Strength represents the physical damage the character inflicts. There are two sets of strength figures shown in game: The core strength which is due only to the character's innate (naked) strength; and a cumulative figure which includes bonuses from augments, special rings, and other equipment - most notably the strength of the weapon. There are usually two cumulative strengths, one each for the right and left hand. Each takes only the addition of the weapon, bow, or shield equipped on that hand. Strength growth with level is highest, in order, by leveling as Assassin, Warrior, Fighter, and Ranger, with Strider having average growth and all other vocations below average growth. Augments The augment strength boosts are multiplied, e.g. Vehemence (+10%) = 1.1x, Clout (+20%) = 1.2x, Eminence (+30% if jumping) = 1.3x - if all three are active, the boost is over 1.7x (or +70%); greater than the additive value which would be only 60%. The multiplier is applied to both core and weapon strengths, as well as any ring or equipment boosts. In Dark Arisen a limit to strength boosts was applied at 1.8x (+80%) - if total strength boosts from augments exceed this the boost will be capped at 1.8x. Boosts from ferocity and eminence will be wasted if the cap is already exceeded. Core Strength is a person's innate strength, such as when naked and unarmed. For a physical (melee) attack core, weapon, and equipment strength usually contributed equally to the attack power. In the case of spells - core strength does not generally contribute to spell power. However there are exceptions: the mixed physical and magickal effect when a Mystic Knight perfect blocks with and enchanted shield; and when a spell has a physical component of itself - such spells are only available to Sorcerers. A Warrior's attacks usually depend slightly more on core strength, than their weapon power and equipment, but only by a small amount. Notes *The highest legitimate core Strength by level 200 is 956 for Arisen and 766 for Pawns. In both cases, this is achieved by leveling as a Fighter from 1-10. Arisen can then level as an Assassin from 11-200, while Pawns can only level as a Warrior or Ranger from 11-200. *The lowest legitimate core Strength by level 200 is 258 for Arisen and Pawns. This is achieved by leveling as a Mage from 1-10, then Mage, Sorcerer, Mystic Knight, or Magick Archer from 11-100, then Mage or Sorcerer from 101-200. *Periapts, potions, and skills that cause the Invigoration of Strength Boosted increase physical attack power, but the actual value added is not shown in any menu; the stat figures don't change. *The effects of strength boosting augments are shown in totals in the menus. **Some of these augment effects only activate under certain conditions, depending on the character's environment, state of health, or even the selected skill. ** Eminence increases the total strength by 30% (1.3x) when the character is in the air. Pausing whilst jumping can be used to verify this. *The weapon Iraklis multiplies or diminishes weapon and accessory strength, depending on whether its strikes inflict a Critical Hit or not. *Sometimes also referred to as Attack, and may be abbreviated to STR or ATT. See also *Category:Strength Boosting Equipment * Damage Calculation *Magick Category:Stats Category:Concepts *